


Welcome Distraction

by OfficeFullOfFlowers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's New Suit, Character Study, F/F, Kelly knows the secret identities, Kelly thinks too much, Lesbian Sex, Minor Nia Nal, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeFullOfFlowers/pseuds/OfficeFullOfFlowers
Summary: All Kelly could do was sit back and hope that the little National City found family that had welcomed her in came back at the end of the night.At least she can think about Alex's new supersuit until the fight with Leviathan is over.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Welcome Distraction

She’d done all she could. She’d gotten Alex those personnel files, she’d set up an untraceable Obsidian account and connected it to a set of lenses Lena already had on hand. She’d monitored their progress as Lena hacked Kara’s way into the virtual festival. Kelly made sure that every last person logged out of the system and then…

Then what?

Kelly liked being useful. She liked having a task, a part to play, something to keep her busy. She didn’t have alien powers or Alex’s years of advanced combat training or Lena’s detailed knowledge of the enemy, but she found a role to play whenever she could. Guiding civilians to safety. Researching. Preparing.

Then the real battle began, and all Kelly could do was sit back and hope that the little National City found family that had welcomed her in came back at the end of the night.

Alex had been scared when Kelly last saw her, sure that she didn’t have what it took to defeat Leviathan, and now Kelly had to keep seeing that look in her eyes while she waited for anything to break the silence.  
  
She had to stop. Fretting about Alex’s safety helped no one. Her anxiety was grounded in reality, but it was unhealthy for their relationship and not particularly good for Kelly, either. Alex was not her dad. Alex was not her first love. Alex was capable and had superheroes on her side and there was every chance she would come home at the end of the night.

Taking her mind off Alex wasn’t really working, not when Kelly was in Alex’s apartment right now, surrounded by her things. But she could focus on something positive. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the moment before Alex had told her how scared she was.

That suit.

It almost reminded Kelly of the glimpse she’d gotten of Alex’s virtual reality Supergirl outfit, something that she hadn’t entirely had time to appreciate when she was trying to rescue her. But the new suit was better. It hugged every inch of Alex just like her DEO suit had done, but with the added benefit of the blue stripes tailored perfectly to her curves. It was a little more delicate and feminine than Supergirl’s suit (something Kelly never would have expected given the styles Alex and Kara wore otherwise). And just the tiniest bit more revealing with that V in the front that bared her neck.

Plus there were laces in the front. Those were what had caught most of Kelly’s attention. They weren’t functional, not when the suit materialized out of nowhere. Alex didn’t need them, but the Martian technology strapped to her wrist had picked up on her desires and added them anyway. Kelly almost wondered if it was calibrated to read _her_ desires, too, given how infuriatingly attractive Alex was in it.

Kelly picked up her phone. “If you die before I get to tear that new suit off you,” she typed, “I will run a simulation of you so that I can kill you myself.”

After a pause, she deleted the words. No sending something like that to Alex at a time like this. She’d tell her in person, she promised herself. She’d show her.

* * *

Ever since Kelly had become part of the team (if she even counted as part of the team. She wasn’t entirely sure she did. She’d done roughly the same amount to help them as William Dey, who was definitely not part of the team no matter how many game nights Kara dragged him to, but at least she knew the secret identities involved), Nia was always the first one to let her know when the fight was over. Mostly because Nia was the only one who _always_ had her phone on hand.

Kelly had dozed off on Alex’s couch hours ago, but the vibration from her phone was enough to snap her awake. She’d never been a deep sleeper, at least not since the night she woke to the sound of her mother crying and stumbled out into the living room to see the police officers who had just delivered the horrible news. She’d been on edge every night of her deployment, worried less about enemy attacks than about the people who were supposed to be on her side but could destroy her life if they spotted her sleeping in the arms of someone strictly off limits. The call from the hospital that had brought her to National City in the first place came during the night, although she’d been struggling to fall asleep for hours already.

Alex was in danger at all hours of the day, but even spending nights next to her didn’t change Kelly’s well-ingrained patterns. At least there was the comfort of watching Alex, who slept _hard_ , until her girlfriend’s steady breathing lulled her back to sleep.

Tonight, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked to Nia for comfort.

Nia: _Your girl’s ok_.

The words were followed by a series of heart emojis. Kelly waited for more information, watching the little dots dance next to Nia’s name as she typed.

Nia: _Minor injuries all around. Lena physically ok but you know how she is. Brainy NOT ok._

Kelly: _Thank you. Go be with him and I’ll catch up with you later. Call if you need someone._

More hearts, then silence from Nia. Kelly flipped to her news app, searching through the latest stories to see if anything about the fight was being reported. Not much yet, but there was plenty about the utter failure of the Obsidian Unity Festival. A good reminder that Kelly was probably out of a job now. She was scrolling through an interview with a woman who was furious that Supergirl had interrupted her experience when her phone vibrated again, this time notifying her of a call. Kelly swiped to answer, raising the phone to her ear. “Alex.”

“Hey.” It wasn’t much, but Kelly understood that need to be close, to connect even if you were too worn out to talk. She closed her eyes, listening to Alex breathe for now. “Can I come see you?”

Kelly smiled into the phone. “I’m at your place. I can’t stop you.”

“Nothing can stop me,” Alex said, and Kelly could imagine her teasing smile. “I have a flamethrower.”

That playful tone was all the permission Kelly needed to ask her next question. “How’s your suit?”

“I love it and I’m never taking it off again.”

“What if I’m the one taking it off?”

Alex said nothing, but there was laughter in the distance (Kara’s?), so clearly she’d had some sort of reaction.

“Come home,” Kelly purred.

“I’ll be there as fast as I can,” Alex promised, her voice breathier now. Kelly could only imagine how much she was blushing, especially given that Kara and J’onn were probably in the room.

There was no telling what, exactly, Alex would actually be up for when she got home, Kelly knew. She might be too exhausted for anything but sleep. She might be in pain. Kelly had seen her everything from elated to emotional to covered in some sort of strange alien goo, so she didn’t want to be presumptuous about where this night was going. The black nightgown in Kelly's designated drawer seemed like a safe choice, the thin silk tantalizing but the cut modest enough that it was equally useful for sleeping in and for stripping off. Certainly easier than staying in a sweater, anyway. She took up her former position on the couch and went back to scrolling through the news until she heard the door open.

Alex looked tired, but she smiled at the sight of the woman waiting for her. Always a good sign. The blue makeup she was wearing in place of a mask was smudged on one side where Alex had obviously wiped at it, and the fabric was torn open at one of her knees, revealing a bandage that thankfully someone had talked her into putting on. Her braids had come out, but there was every chance that she’d done that herself in annoyance that she couldn’t run her fingers through it. But both Alex and her suit were thankfully mostly intact, and Kelly stood up immediately to greet her.

“You’re okay?” Kelly confirmed.

“ _Flamethrower_ ,” Alex replied. “New suit. Defeating actual gods and the biggest piece of human scum I’ve ever met. It was already a great day, and then you said that thing that you said.”

Kelly smiled coyly at her, stepping closer now. “I say a lot of things. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“I mean, it started with that look you gave me at Obsidian, really.”

Kelly reached out with both hands and pulled the hood up over Alex’s head. “You could warn a girl before you show up looking like this.” She tugged the hood again, and Alex closed the space between them and met her in a languid kiss.

“Then you said you wanted to take it off me,” Alex continued, bringing her hands up to cradle Kelly’s face and keep her close.

Kelly let go of the hood, trailing her hands over the ridges on Alex’s shoulders and following the blue stripes down her back. “But you never want to take it off again, so I suppose I’ll have to work around it.” She traced the edge of the belt back around to the front, beginning a much slower path up the stripes that fanned out to frame Alex’s breasts.

“What I meant was that I never want to wear anything else,” Alex clarified. “And it goes away with a touch of a button, so it is extremely convenient to not wear.”

“Don’t,” Kelly insisted before Alex could reach for the button at her wrist. “I haven’t finished appreciating it first.”

Alex grinned at that, catching Kelly’s hands and leading her to the bed. The heavy way she sat down on the edge was a pretty good indication that she was exhausted, but then she placed Kelly’s palms against her stomach again, where she’d left off in her path up the front. “Keep going,” she encouraged, her voice dipping lower than usual.

Kelly pushed gently and Alex moved towards the pillows, making plenty of room for Kelly to kneel over her. Then Kelly could get back to the business of stroking her way up the suit, admiring the way the black and blue fabric perfectly hugged Alex’s chest. The seams beneath the two colors fell in just the right spot, and Kelly pushed her thumbs against them, earning a groan from Alex as the hard seams rubbed against her nipples. “You’re not wearing anything under this, are you?” Kelly asked before leaning down to press a kiss to the lowest point of the V of Alex’s neckline.

“I guess not. I wasn’t exactly thinking about that when I generated the suit the first time.” Alex blushed from where she was resting against the pillows. “I was thinking about function and comfort and maybe the tiniest bit about you.”

“Is that why it ties up the front?” Kelly asked, hooking a finger through the laces and tugging.

“I’m still learning how this Martian technology works. Who can say?”

“I can.” Kelly leaned in and took the laces between her teeth, keeping her eyes locked on Alex’s. Alex’s eyes that looked like they were short-circuiting as Kelly slowly pulled back, the laces pulling free of their holes as she did so.

“ _Kelly_ ,” Alex whispered, a plea and a prayer all at once.

Kelly tossed aside the laces and admired how much lower the neckline dipped now, open from the hood down to a zipper that started between her breasts. “I feel a sudden need to move to Mars.”

“You’re not moving anywhere,” Alex protested, threading her fingers through Kelly’s hair and guiding her down for another kiss. “Except maybe here. With me.”

“Or somewhere a little bigger that actually has a bedroom door.” Kelly smiled down at her. “With you.”

“I’m good with that.” Alex grinned and leaned up to capture her lips again. “But I think that’s a conversation for tomorrow.”

“Sorry, did you have big plans for tonight?” Kelly teased.

Alex reached down, grabbing a handful of silk and beginning to draw Kelly’s nightgown up her thighs. “Just one plan.”

Kelly caught Alex’s zipper between her fingers and slowly inched it down. “I’m pretty sure this was _my_ plan, not yours.” She tucked her hair over one shoulder to keep it out of the way before bending to lick along the line of bare skin she was exposing. “I’ve been thinking about it for hours.” 

“I never realized you had such a thing for superhero outfits,” Alex laughed. The nightgown was around Kelly’s waist now, Alex leaving it there so not to force Kelly to pull away. “Remind me not to introduce you to Batwoman ever.” She slipped her fingers into the waistband of Kelly’s panties, and Kelly took a moment to help her remove them and discard her nightgown in the process.

“I don’t care about Batwoman.” Kelly caught Alex’s hands in hers and tugged them up over Alex’s head, pinning her down for a moment. Alex, for her part, said nothing, just gazing up at the woman above her. She broke her silence when Kelly eased down against her, resting her weight against Alex’s body, and then Kelly pressed the button on Alex’s wrist.

It was instant. One second, the suit was there between them. The next, it was gone, nothing but skin against skin. Alex groaned at the feeling of Kelly’s wet center directly against her skin and Kelly rolled her hips into the friction, into the sound.

“Remind me to thank J’onn for this.”

“Absolutely not.” Alex was still pinned by the wrists, but she leaned up to kiss Kelly hard. “He doesn’t want to know where this is going next.”

“And where’s that?” Kelly asked, letting up on her grasp just enough for Alex to get loose.

“Right here.” Alex beckoned her closer with a finger and Kelly moved up the bed. She barely remembered to breathe until she felt the first touch of Alex’s tongue and inhaled sharply. Alex guided Kelly’s hips down further, tilting her chin up to meet her. Kelly braced herself against the headboard and looked down to meet Alex’s eyes.

She’d defeated _gods_ tonight, Kelly reminded herself. Alex had hit rock bottom only a few weeks ago but now… she was at her best. She was a superhero with no powers to speak of and her eyes, now free of the blue makeup, were shining with confidence and _love_. Kelly rolled her hips, riding Alex’s tongue, every lick and stroke pulling less and less coherent noises out of her. She lost track of each train of thought as soon as it came.

 _Alex. Alex. Alex._ That was all she had anymore. Repeating her name inside and out until her mind went blissfully empty.

Alex was helping her back down onto the bed now. She was holding her from behind, kissing Kelly’s bare shoulder, intertwining their fingers. “Sleep,” Alex whispered, and for once Kelly wasn’t too lost in her thoughts. She was just _there_ , warm and soft and sleepy. “You’ll repay me tomorrow,” Alex added before Kelly could protest. “Go to sleep.” It had never been so easy.


End file.
